Bomb
The term "bomb" in Hitman is used to describe a variety of explosive devices in all of the games so far. ''Hitman: Codename 47 *Ambush at the Wang Fou Restaurant: There is a buyable bomb in the weapons purchase screen that can be planted inside a car. *Traditions of the Trade: Frantz Fuchs' bomb. Unlike other bombs, though, this one has never been detonated. To complete the mission, 47 needs to bring it outside. The bomb is rather large in terms of appearance and cannot be holstered, unlike other bombs which are small and can be holstered. *Say Hello To My Little Friend: In Pablo Ochoa's office there is a bomb similar to the first bomb that you have to use to blow up the drug lab. *Plutonium Runs Loose: At the third dock there is a wagon which contains some weaponry and also a car bomb which can be planted on Boris' car. Hitman 2: Silent Assassin Car Bomb This bomb is available in Kirov Park Meeting, it is collected from an Agency pickup. When planted, the car will explode the next time the engine is started. Remote bomb This bomb is either dropped or planted. If it is dropped, it should be armed by pressing the R1 button while holding it. If planted, it does not need to be armed. It can then be detonated with the bomb remote. A bomb that should be dropped appears in Tubeway Torpedo, and a bomb that can be either planted or dropped appears in Shogun Showdown. Hitman: Contracts A remote bomb appears in Slaying a Dragon, The Wang Fou Incident and the The Bjarkhov Bomb. It can be planted inside a car discreetly, and then detonated at will. In the latter it can also be used to sink a ship. In Beldingford Manor, a can of gasoline dropped down the chimney will function as an improvised explosive device. Hitman: Blood Money "Bomb" now refers to the RU-AP mine, which is an acronym for "Radiocontrolled Undetectable Anti-Personnel" mine. It is less powerful, but more discreet. It can used to stage 'accidents' such as a falling chandelier. They can also be hidden in briefcases, food (such as cake), or in toolboxes. It can also be planted onto a wall, to be detonated when a target walks by. 47 can only carry one per mission, unless the upgrade has been purchased, granting a second mine. Where to find This bomb is always in 47's inventory, excluding the missions Death of a Showman and Requiem. He has an upgrade option which allows him to add one more bomb to his inventory. In the mission A House of Cards there is an agency pickup with a RU-AP mine with it, and in the mission Amendment XXV two additional mines can be found; thus, 47 will be able to suit himself with numerous RU-AP mines. Hitman: Absolution 47 can still use explosives in ''Absolution. There are two kinds of bombs. One is Remote Explosive, that explodes immediately after detonating it, the other one is C4 Brick, which have a 15 second delay between the detonation and the explosion. They use separate weapon slots and thus can be carried simultaneously. Additionally, they can be used as melee weapons. HITMAN™ and HITMAN™ 2 Default These explosives look like mines, and will be disarmed if a guard manages to find it (Unless Detonated, of course). Any civilians who see one will inform the guards. These bombs can be placed into walls and other items, such as cameras. Proximity Explosive: The proximity explosive is ideal for creating a mess or distraction. The use is very simple; When thrown, it will explode if anybody comes/is nearby. The explosion has got a radius of approximately 8 feet. It's ideal for creating multiple casualties. Remote Explosive: Although you can create a big disturbance with the Remote Explosive, it is more meant to be used in a good, thoughtful way. For example placing it in a specific area, and detonating it when the time is right. In HITMAN, you've got the option to put this explosive in a handheld camera, or put it somewhere else discrete. As the timing may be critical, keep in mind that after you press the button, it takes around a second before the bomb explodes. Unlocked by reaching full Mastery in The Showstopper. Ducks Unlike the threatening mine-looking bombs, these innocent looking rubber ducks aren't considered a threat. This means that civilians might "steal" them, but they are not deemed suspicious when carried visibly or during frisking. If a guard finds one lying around, they will not disarm it, allowing them to be smuggled into other areas by proxy, and detonated when still carried by someone. They however, cannot be hidden in cameras, and need a solid surface to be planted on. Proximity Explosive Duck Unlocked by reaching full Mastery in Sapienza. This duck works identically to the proximity explosive above, with minor A.I changes noted above. Yellow in color. The Pale Duck This item is part of the Pre-order Requiem Pack. A white variation of the Rubber Duck explosive. However, this duck wont detonate until the detonator is pressed, allowing more freedom than the proximity duck. Special Remote Door Breacher Unlocked by reaching level 10 in Sapienza Mastery. This item quietly forces locked doors open and can destroy certain weak walls with little noise. While it deals no damage to human targets, it's possibly best used to open keycard-locked doors, which cannot be opened by lockpick. 47 is given two of them if selected to be carried into the mission. Gallery RU-AP_mine.jpg|RU-AP mine. Car Bomb, Mini-bomb.jpg|Mini car bomb. Car bomb, C4.jpg|Remoted denoted C4 car bomb. Car bomb.jpg|The car bomb as seen in Hitman Contracts. es:Bomba Category:Hitman: Codename 47 weapons Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin weapons Category:Hitman: Contracts weapons Category:Hitman: Blood Money weapons Category:HITMAN™ weapons